<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Will You See by AceofDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622559">Who Will You See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams'>AceofDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Huntresses-centric, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Robyn is mentioned but doesn't show up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Robyn's whereabouts unknown, Fiona finds herself in charge of the Happy Huntresses, a role she's not quite prepared to take on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Marigold &amp; Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Will You See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Join the Happy Huntresses and help us save Mantle. We could use strong fighters like you by our side.”</p><p>Fiona held out her hand, a casual smirk on her face. Her reflection stared back, unimpressed. Looking at herself, she saw someone reaching out for help, not someone making an extraordinary offer. Her smirk was clearly pasted on and she came across as even less confident than usual. Another flop.</p><p>Resisting a groan, she took a deep breath before trying again. “You should join the Happy Huntresses. Save Mantle with us.” She tilted her chin up as she attempted to replicate Robyn’s nonchalant yet powerful tone.</p><p>Once again, it just sounded fake, because it was. Who was she kidding? Fiona slid down onto the floor, leaning back against the cool surface. It sent a tremble through her as her skin made contact, but she refused to budge, closing her eyes as the chill swept through her.</p><p>Robyn was gone. Last they had heard from her, she had been successful in capturing Tyrian Callows alongside Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen, a fact she had reported with pride to Fiona specifically.</p><p>“He won’t be hurting anyone ever again. We’re going to bring him up to Atlas and I’ll find you guys once that’s done. Stay safe.”</p><p>Those were the last words they had heard from Robyn Hill. So, what had gone wrong?</p><p>Well, they had their suspicions. The Happy Huntresses had opted to stay in Mantle until the evacuations were complete to ensure citizen safety, meaning they were still on the ground when everyone began to notice that the relief ships had stopped landing.</p><p>“Maybe they just didn’t realize we’re still down here,” Fiona had suggested, as much to convince herself as to convince the others. She had immediately pulled up Robyn on her scroll, the knot in her stomach growing with each second that the call went unanswered.</p><p>“They’re not coming back.” May was staring up at Atlas, at what had once been her home. “They’re abandoning us, <em>again</em>.”</p><p>Fiona stared down at her scroll, watching as it continued to ring. Around her, the remaining citizens had begun to murmur, which then began to grow into shouts.</p><p>“Hey!” Joanna knocked her staff against Mantle’s wall, a loud clang reverberating. “We need to get to shelter. The Happy Huntresses will keep all of you safe, but you’ll need to do as we say so we can get you out of here as soon as possible.”</p><p>What followed after was a blur, and Fiona hadn’t even realized she was in the shelter until there was a firm hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“She’s not going to answer.”</p><p>Fiona’s eyes darted back down to her scroll, Robyn’s picture staring back up at her. “She might just be temporarily disposed. She’ll pick up.”</p><p>“Fiona.”</p><p>She looked up at May, her ears drooping. “Just in case?”</p><p>May shook her head. “We all know Robyn would never sit quietly while Ironwood abandoned Mantle and... Ironwood knows that too. She’s stuck up there in Atlas, probably surrounded by several dozen soldiers.” May paused, taking a deep breath. “We’re on our own for now.”</p><p>And so they were. It hadn’t been long, just two days, but seeing as there was currently an invasion force racing towards Mantle, those two days carried several years’ worth of stress. As Robyn’s partner and the most senior member of the Happy Huntresses outside of Robyn herself, Fiona had assumed the role of temporary leader, a role she had found herself hopelessly overwhelmed by.</p><p>No one could measure up to Robyn Hill. Regardless of what the woman insisted, she was an amazing speaker, with the ability to instill a fiery passion in those who heard her. Robyn could easily gain the favor of a crowd, could even convince Mantle to trust General Ironwood. It was impossible to look away when she spoke; every thought demanded attention. Fiona would hang onto each word, whether Robyn was delivering a speech or whispering to her when the two of them were all alone. There was no doubt in her mind that Robyn had a special gift. So, how could Fiona ever compete with that?</p><p>“There’s no way that’s comfortable.”</p><p>Fiona sat up with a groan to find May leaning against the door frame. “Does it matter?”</p><p>May shrugged, walking over to offer a hand, pulling the Faunus to her feet. “I heard you practicing earlier.”</p><p>“Oh.” Fiona’s cheeks dusted with red and she dropped May’s hand to cover her mouth as she let out a nervous laugh. “I was hoping no one was within earshot.”</p><p>“No one’s expecting you to be Robyn, you know.”</p><p>“What?” Fiona’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>“You’re trying to be like Robyn, but you shouldn’t.” May’s voice was firm, yet surprisingly warm. “Fiona, you’re one of the most passionate people I know. You’re kind, sensitive, and empathetic, yet you’re also tough and incredibly stubborn when you want to be.” May grinned. “We don’t need a copy of Robyn right now, we need you.”</p><p>Fiona hesitated, her ears drooping slightly despite the praise. “I don’t know...”</p><p>“Come on,” May stepped closer, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “What would Robyn say if she came back to find you trying to act like her twin?”</p><p>Fiona laughed, unable to keep a smile from forming. “She’d probably have a laughing fit. I’m sure she’d never let me forget about it either. I can just imagine Robyn at eighty, going ‘Hey, Fiona, remember when you tried to copy me? What were you even thinking?’”</p><p>May beamed at her, just about to reply when a shout echoed through the shelter.</p><p>“We’ve got company!”</p><p>The two huntresses looked at each other before heading towards the compound’s door, grabbing their weapons on the way.</p><p>Joanna, standing guard by the door, gestured towards the peephole. “You’re going to want to see this.”</p><p>Fiona stood on her tip toes, hands pressing around the door as she looked. There was a whole crowd out there, a gaggle of teenagers accompanied by two older adults. She recognized the girl at the front from election night, remembering that the girl had tried to help her after she was injured. Most of the others she had never seen in person, but they were undoubtedly the group whose arrest had been ordered by the general.</p><p>“Open the door.” Fiona stepped back, nodding to May and Joanna.</p><p>Joanna pulled open the shelter’s heavy door and the group outside tensed as they took in the Huntresses.</p><p>Fiona took a quick breath, catching May’s thumbs up from the corner of her vision, before she stepped forward, giving the group her nicest smile. “If you’re looking to save Mantle, you’ve come to the right place. Welcome to the Happy Huntresses."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>